Strassenjungs
Strassenjungs ist eine deutsche Rock-Band aus Frankfurt am Main, die dem Deutschrock, Punk und New Waveichwillspass.de: Ich will Spass: die Band „Strassenjungs“ (Neue Deutsche Welle) (deutsch, abgerufen am 1. April 2008) zuzuordnen ist. Neben der Aktivität als Band betreiben die Mitglieder seit 1979 auch das Label Tritt Records. Bandbiografie Die Gruppe wurde 1977 von dem Produzententeam Axel Klopprogge und Eckard Ziedrich ins Leben gerufen. Klopprogge und Ziedrich hatten die beginnende Popularität des Punkrocks und insbesondere der Sex Pistols in England verfolgt und wollten in Deutschland mit einer ähnlichen Gruppe starten. Da außer Gruppen wie Male aus Düsseldorf, Big Ball & The Great White Idiot aus Hamburg und Pack aus München Punkrock relativ unbekannt war, schrieben sie aggressive Lieder mit vermeintlich anstößigen Texten. Zur Einspielung der hauptsächlich von Klopprogge und Ziedrich geschriebenen Liedern, wie z.B. "Birgit O.", "Dauerlutscher", "Schlagerstar", „Ich brauch meinen Suff (wie der Spießer den Puff)“, „Nachts auf Tour“ oder „Jet-Set Ficker“ engagierten sie die Köpfe der 1975 aufgelösten Band Tiger B. Smith aus Bad Camberg: Holger Schmidt an Gesang und Gitarre und Karl Heinz Traut an Schlagzeug und Percussion, dazu Nils Selzer (ex-The Cheats, ex-Orgon) am Bass und Alexander Rodmann an der Gitarre. Die Musiker traten unter Pseudonymen in Erscheinung: Schmidt wurde Karl Kraftlos, Rodmann wurde Alexander Adrett, Traut wurde Willi Anstand und Selzer wurde Mario Nett. Das Debüt-Album „Dauerlutscher“ wurde 1977 in dem eher für Krautrock bekannten Studio Panne-Paulsen in Frankfurt-Heddernheim aufgenommen. Als Vertragspartner wurde CBS (heute Sony) gefunden. Bei der Veröffentlichung verkaufte sich das Album jedoch nur schlecht. Die Single-Auskopplung „Birgit O.“ floppte ebenfalls. Eine Tournee im Vorprogramm der Punkrock-Labelkollegen The Clash brachte Achtungserfolge, jedoch nicht den erhofften kommerziellen Durchbruch. Promotion-Aktionen wie die Verteilung von Kondomen vor dem Kant-Kino in Berlin erregten Aufmerksamkeit, aber wenig Umsatz. Erst Jahre später sollte das Album Kult-Status erlangen und kommerziell erfolgreich sein. CBS Records beendete daraufhin die Zusammenarbeit und löste den Vertrag. Konsequenterweise löste sich die Band auf, in der es bereits zu musikalischen Differenzen gekommen war. Klopprogge trat Anfang der 1980er als Komponist, Texter und Produzent des aus Bad Camberg stammenden NDW-Stars Markus (ex-Nylon Euter) und dem Austropopsänger Wilfried in Erscheinung. 1985 sollte es nochmals zu einer Zusammenarbeit zwischen Holger Schmidt und Axel Klopprogge kommen, als Klopprogge Schmidt als Gitarristen zu der von ihm produzierten Rockband Tokyo holte. Bassist Nils Selzer übernahm die Namensrechte vom früheren Produzententeam und scharte neue Musiker um sich. Er nahm nun auch die Rolle des Komponisten und Texters ein und wechselte vom Bass an die Rhythmus-Gitarre. Mit Harry Heinen, der über einen Aushang an der Goethe-Universität in Frankfurt gefunden worden war, an Lead-Gitarre und Gesang, Volker "Pickup" Picard am Bass and Gesang und Martin Herbolzheimer am Schlagzeug nahm Selzer 1978 das in Eigenproduktion produzierte Album „Wir ham ne Party“ auf. Zeitweilig spielte auch der spätere HR3-DJ Jörg Bombach Bass. Durch stete Tourneen in ganz Westdeutschland erspielte sich die Gruppe einen Ruf als gute Liveband, die Fanclubs hatte. Darüber hinaus engagierten sich die Strassenjungs – wie die Vertriebspartner Ton Steine Scherben – politisch, u.a. beim „Rock gegen Rechts“-Festival in Frankfurt. Selzer gründete sein eigenes Label Tritt Records, dessen Logo er einem Freak Brothers-Comic entnahm. Vertriebsmäßig engagierte sich Selzer mit u.a. Embryo und Ton Steine Scherben im Schneeball-Vertrieb, einem Eigenvertrieb der Musiker, aus dem später Energie für alle (EfA) wurde. Das nächste Studio-Album „Los!“ erschien 1981. Im Herbst 1982 kam das Debüt-Album „Dauerlutscher“ wegen der anstößigen Texte auf den Index der Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Schriften. Die Indizierung brachte erneute Publicity. Im besonderen nahm die Bundesprüfstelle an den beiden Stücken „Nachts auf Tour“ und „Ich brauch mein' Suff“ Anstoß (Vorwurf des Aufrufes zum Verbrechen und zu übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum). Die Indizierung wurde am 31. August 2007 aufgehoben, da die Bundesprüfstelle den Inhalt des Albums nach Ablauf der 25jährigen Indizierungsfrist nicht mehr als jugendgefährdend ansah.BAnz. Nr. 170 vom 14. September 1982 Im Frühjahr 1983 wurde die Live-LP „Live 83“ aufgenommen. Die freie Zeit zwischen ihrem Band-Engagement nutzten Selzer wie Heinen in dieser Zeit auch für Solo-Alben. Ferner produzierte Selzer das Album der Frankfurter Frauenband Strapaze, in der auch seine damalige Freundin mitspielte, für das bandeigenen Tritt Records-Label. 1984 erschien bei Rockport Records (mit EMI Electrola Vertrieb) das Album „Bleiben oder geh’n“, auf dem Matthias Baumgardt anstelle von Harry Heinen Lead-Gitarre spielte. Für die ausgekoppelte Single „Hallo“ wurde ein Videoclip produziert. Das vergleichsweise poppige Album zeigte nicht den erhofften Erfolg, so dass das nächste Studio-Album „Sex“ 1986 wieder auf Selzers Label Tritt Records erschien. 1990 zog sich Nils Selzer aus gesundheitlichen Gründen von der Bühne zurück und arbeitete vornehmlich im Studio, u.a. mit Kevin Coyne. Live trat künftig Andi Mengler als Sänger auf. Mit Michael Liebert an Lead-Gitarre, Torsten Dechert am Schlagzeug und Volker „Pickup“ Picard am Bass brachte die Gruppe 1991 das Album „Duell“ heraus und steuerte ein Lied zum Soundtrack des Films „Manta, Manta“ bei. 1992 wurde mit dem damaligen Eintracht Frankfurt-Trainer, „Stepi“ Stepanovic die Stadionhymne „Eintracht“ aufgenommen. Bei einem weiteren Fußballprojekt war die Band im Videoclip „Wir sind die Fans“ gemeinsam mit Sepp Maier und ZDF-Moderatorin Heike Maurer zu sehen und trat gegen Gewalt in Fußballstadien ein. Andi Mengler komponierte ferner die Stadionhymne „Forever OFC“ für die Eintracht-Erzrivalen Kickers Offenbach. Die ehemalige Plattenfirma CBS Records (nun Sony) veröffentlichte das Debüt-Album trotz Indizierung 1993 erstmals auf CD. Die Besetztung änderte sich 1996 erneut: Manni Masal ersetzte Michael Liebert als Gitarrist und René Detroy (ex-Hands on the Wheel) trommelte nun anstelle von Dechert. 1997 erschien ein weiteres Studio-Album „Tut gut“. 1999 stieg Andi Mengler aus und überließ Bassist Volker „Pickup“ Picard den Posten des Sängers, so dass die Gruppe erstmals als Trio live auftrat. 2003 wurde durch den WDR-Rockpalast ein Konzert im Kölner Club „Underground“ wieder mit Selzer am Gesang aufgezeichnet. Diskographie *Nachts auf Tour & Birgit O., EP CBS 82361 1977 *Dauerlutscher, LP CBS 82361 1977, CD Sony Music COL 4757662 (CD-Wiederveröffentlichung 1993) *Wir ham ne Party, LP Tritt 01 – 1979 *Los! LP Tritt 03 – 1981 *Live 83, LP Tritt 06 - 1983 (Wiederveröffentlichung mit neuem Foto-Cover 1990) *Bleiben oder geh’n, LP 1984 EMI, (Wiederveröffentlichung CD 199? Rockport / SPV) *Sex, LP Tritt 08 – 1986 *Bombenstimmung, LP Tritt 09 – 1987 *Das Beste, LP Tritt 10 – 1989 (14 Klassiker mit neuer Live-Version „Dauerlutscher“) *Gorby, Mini-LP Tritt 11 – 1989 *Duell, LP Tritt 13 - 1991 *Eintracht, Maxi-CD Tritt 14 – 1992 / mit Dragoslav Stepanović *Tut gut, CD Tritt 15 - 1997 *Jubeljahr, CD Tritt 18 - 2002 *Strassenfeger Hitbox, CD Tritt 19 - 2007 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Kategorie:Musik (Frankfurt am Main)